


Stars

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, Finding New Hyrule, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Wishing on a shooting star is just the beginning for Tetra and Link.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

“Look a shooting star,” Tetra pointed up at the burning trail in the sky. “Mother always told me they would bring you good luck if you make a wish.”

“I wish for a safe journey to New Hyrule,” Link said, his hand reaching out to hold onto Tetra’s.

“I wish New Hyrule has lots of riches,” Tetra said. Link rolled his eyes but only squeezed her hand in response.

They sat in silence for a bit, watching the stars turn in the sky from their spot on the deck of Tetra’s pirate ship. The clouds were scarce, and the moon was bright, and Link thought it would be nice to have a romantic dinner outside under the stars.

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Tetra asked suddenly. “Trying to start over with New Hyrule.”

“Yes,” Link answered without hesitation. “Because it’s what you want to do.”

“But I’m a pirate.”

“And you’re also a Princess. If you want to restart your kingdom on solid ground, you have a right to do so.”

“But I’m not the Princess of anything,” Tetra sat up, pouting slightly. “We’d have to ask people to come move to any land that we found. What if they don’t want to?”

“Why would they not want to?” Link shrugged. “The islands are so far from each other, and Windfall is getting too small for all the people who live there. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, we have to find new land first,” Tetra relaxed and stretched back out onto the deck. She rested her head on Link’s chest and closed her eyes. “I guess we can worry about that first.”

“Yeah, I think we should get past that hump first,” Link closed his eyes. “And maybe get some sleep.”

***

“Land ho!”

“What?” Tetra turned from her position at the helm.

“Land mass due northeast,” Zuko called from the nest.

Tetra caught Link’s eye from across the ship, and they both rushed to the ladder that led up to the nest.

“Let me see,” Tetra couldn’t contain her excitement. She grabbed Zuko’s telescope and looked to the northeastern horizon. It was far off and faint, but the unmistakable grey haze of land was there. She handed the telescope to Link so he could see.

“That’s pretty far off,” Link said. “We won’t get there ‘til tomorrow. Maybe late tonight if the wind blows in the right direction.”

“Good thing we can change the direction of the wind,” Tetra winked. “Go get your Wind Waker. I’ll get the ship turned in the right direction.”

They scrambled down the mast and got to work turning the ship toward the northeast. As they sailed, the land got closer and closer, and bigger and bigger.

“That’s one huge island,” Gonzo said.

“It looks bigger than an island,” Mako adjusted his glasses.

“What if it’s not an island?” Link turned to Tetra.

“We’ll have to find out when we get there,” she squinted at the horizon. “Zuko! How much longer?”

“Eight hours if the wind keeps up!” Zuko yelled back.

“Take the helm, Senza,” Tetra stepped back from the wheel. “Link, keep the wind in our favor.” She flew across the ship to the bow.

“Please be our New Hyrule,” she whispered into the wind.

***

They finally reached the land in the middle of the night. They anchored a mile or two out and planned to scout the land in the morning, but Tetra couldn’t wait.

“Do you want to go now?” Tetra asked Link once everyone else was asleep. “We can take the King of Red Lions.”

“Are you sure you want to go without your crew?” Link rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah,” Tetra’s cheeks reddened. “I want my first steps on this land to be with you.”

“It may just be a big island,” he pointed out.

“I don’t think it is,” she shook her head and smiled. “I can feel it in my gut.”

Link steered the King of Red Lions to the shore. Tetra couldn’t contain her excitement and jumped out of the boat once the water was shallow enough.

“Hey wait for me!” Link laughed.

They fumbled to bring the boat in far enough so the tide wouldn’t wash it out again. They laughed despite their tiredness and ran around on the sand, reveling in the feeling of being on new land.

“Look at the stars,” Tetra sighed. They were laying on the grass that grew a few yard from the shore. “They’re so bright.”

“They’re different from home,” Link pointed at one constellation. “The Great Wind Fish is way too far north. We must be really far from home.”

“If this isn’t our New Hyrule, I don’t know if I want to keep looking,” Tetra stated matter-of-factly as she raised her arms to rest behind her head.

“We still don’t know if this is a big enough land mass.”

“I don’t care,” Tetra smiled. “This is going to be the future Kingdom of New Hyrule.”

“As you decree, Princess Zelda,” Link said, saluting up at the sky.

“Don’t call me that!”

But Link couldn’t stop laughing.


End file.
